


其他世界的我和你

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, 如果不是承受能力很强不建议点开, 非常多设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2017.5.26一个点文，点了非常多设定全都是脑洞和摸鱼，没勇气回温我都写了什么，如果有雷欢迎私信……





	其他世界的我和你

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2017.5.26  
> 一个点文，点了非常多设定  
> 全都是脑洞和摸鱼，没勇气回温我都写了什么，如果有雷欢迎私信……

★明星×作家★

 

“怎么不开灯？”

随着门锁被啪嗒打开，进来的人顺手开了灯，蹲在电脑桌前的男人像是怕光的吸血鬼一样捂住眼睛在椅子上蜷成一团。

适应了光线的英国人勉强把手移开眯眼瞪向一进来就瘫倒在沙发上的美国人，“我以为你今天不回来了。”

“本来是这么打算的不过想到你一个人在这里会孤独得哭鼻子，所以就回来陪你啦！是不是很感动啊亚蒂。”

“哈？会哭鼻子的是你才对吧！不需要你陪，少自来熟了，混蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德对年轻作家的口不对心早已习惯，他捧着空荡荡的肚子拖着步子懒散地走向厨房翻找橱柜，一边在里面发出类似于“哇哦这个竟然没有焦亚蒂你进步真大”的愚蠢的惊呼声，这让亚瑟不耐烦地把脸埋进手里发出一声低低的咒骂。

大惊小怪、一惊一乍。

他的室友——一个十九岁的美国男孩同时也是走在大街上被星探挖掘成为家喻户晓的明星的——阿尔弗雷德。任谁也不会想到，在镜头下闪闪发光的“自由之鹰”私下是这样幼稚的笨蛋……虽然也让人讨厌不起来。

阿尔弗雷德咀嚼着被炸得硬邦邦的某种面制食品，一边随手拉过椅子坐在亚瑟身边凑过去专注地盯着邋里邋遢的亚瑟，皱起了眉头。

“你在烦恼些什么？”

“我在不解为什么没有灵魂的作品总能受到大众的追捧。”

亚瑟不满地嘟嚷，阿尔弗雷德了然地点头。他费劲地咽下口中的食物，大力朝英国人瘦削的身子拍下去：“这么消沉可真不像你！智者总是孤独的，坚持自己，赚不到钱也没关系，我会努力赚钱来养你的哦，毕竟我是英雄嘛！”

“嘁，才不稀罕！我自己能行……”

“好啦、多少也让我感受到我有身为你男朋友的责任、好不？偶尔也依赖一下我啊，你这糟老头！”

亚瑟瞪过去，反驳的话说不出口，他望着男友油腻的嘴唇，哼了一声，凑上去舔了舔，使劲往对方怀里凑。

“笨蛋，别废话了，抱我。”

 

★天使恶魔 ★

“哼...所谓高尚的天使也会做出乘人之危这种行当。”红发的恶魔晃了晃手，牵扯得上面的铁链发出哗哗的声响。

“受制于人还是那么嘴硬。”蓝眼睛的天使长停下脚步转头看这个因为发情期而浑身发软无力的恶魔，然后把锁链猛地往自己的方向拉扯，亚瑟惊呼一声没站稳由于惯性整个人摔进阿尔弗雷德怀里，挣扎着想要爬起却被对方抓住尾巴一掐双腿发软无力站起只能软绵绵地靠在对方身上，自尾椎传来的致命快感让他全身发麻脸颊不受控制地浮上一层潮红。

“看上去你不太好啊，天使是很乐意无偿帮助别人的哦！”阿尔弗雷徳很敏锐地发现了对方这一变化，他翘起嘴角连带着眼角也跟着弯起，象征圣洁的天使顶着散发着光芒的面孔提出再下流不过的邀请——

“顺带一提，我没有在征求你的意见！”

★社长息子★

老板的儿子，常青藤的学生，看上去像个不良。讲真亚瑟真的不知道前额的刘海上面一小撮紫色有什么存在的必要，还有脸上的黑星星，蠢透了。不管怎么看，这个男孩都像是大街上随便一抓一大把的刚成年的自以为是的小混混，在毒/品中得到快感，对着花花公子打飞机，对街上身材火辣的妞儿吹口哨的那种。

直到阿尔弗雷德在走廊过道上拦住他并给了他一个激烈的吻，一脸懵逼大脑停止运转那一刻他脑袋里只剩下一句话。

妈的这双眼睛怎么该死的这么好看。

★护士x病人★

男护士很少见，大概是因为这个亚瑟才多看了他几眼，然后这个自来熟的笨蛋好像以为这是表达友好的信号，从而自作主张地在空闲或者偷懒的时候来找他聊天，打扰他的睡眠，聒噪的声音不停在耳边响起，亚瑟不知道为什么他好像每天都有说不完的话。一开始这个实习护士还笨手笨脚，但渐渐的做得越来越好，不得不说他爽朗的笑容有感染人的力量，这个美国的小伙子得到了许多赞美。

“艾米丽穿那身护士装真性感...要不是怕被那个整天摆着一张严肃得要命的脸的护士长罗莎小姐瞪，我就和她喝一杯了！”阿尔弗雷德无不遗憾地看着从他们眼前经过的护士小姐感叹。

“那么喜欢你为什么不也穿一身——性感的护士装？”亚瑟半带嘲讽地对趁给他打点滴偷偷摸摸瞄着那个性感火辣的美国甜心碎碎念的阿尔弗雷徳吐出这句话。

“哇亚瑟你竟然会跟我开玩笑了！看来英雄的努力没有白费哈哈哈！”

这家伙...是在故意转移话题吗.

“...我不明白，琼斯，这里有那么多漂亮的姑娘渴望和你说上哪怕是一句话，可你却总喜欢跑到一个你口中[不苟言笑严肃得让人害怕的英国佬]这里自讨没趣。 ”

亚瑟盯着手上的泰迪熊小声嘟嚷。其实说句心里话他并不反感这样——好吧一开始还是很抵触的，但他还是想把话说明白希望对方能够不再纠缠他，再这样下去[亚瑟不喜欢阿尔弗雷德]的谎言无法继续欺骗自己。

“因为亚瑟你总是一副要哭出来的样子啊！”阿尔弗雷徳顿了顿，对亚瑟露出个堪比阳光的灿烂笑容，“这么漂亮的眼睛，总不能一直盖着层雾气啊——亚瑟你，笑起来的时候， 非常，非常好看！”

“...笨蛋，谁夸男人用好看啊...”抗拒与人接触的脆弱不堪的心理防线被瞬间击崩，蓄在亚瑟眼里以为一辈子都被冷漠封住的眼泪掉了下来，打湿了嘴角弯起的弧度。

★学院设定 ★

学生会长抱着几个文件夹碎碎念着他快要虚脱而死了，新的季度开始各种各样的大大小小的事务纷至沓来压得他快要喘不过气，像这次一样处理得这么晚也是常有的。

亚瑟非常累。他想休息一下，哪都好，只要能让他歇一歇，放松一下紧绷了一整天的神经。

这么想着不知不觉走到体育馆门口，本该空无一人的场地却传来鞋底与地面摩擦的嘎吱声与充气球体撞击地面发出的声响交织，这声音令他怀念。

于是亚瑟走了进去，不出意料地看到了一个人在球场上挥洒着汗水。一个跃起掀起了球衣露出下面结实的腹肌，充满爆炸性肌肉的手臂狠狠将球扣入篮筐——那张足够让无数女性为之掏心剖腹的俊脸上写满了激情，让他好像浑身上下都散发着光芒。

球弹起的高度越来越低然后慢慢滚到一边，阿尔弗雷徳摇摇头甩去上面的汗水满足地呼出一口气。

“嘿。”

阿尔弗雷徳诧异地回过头，他惊讶于这个时候还有除了他以外的人来到这里。当他看见来人是仰慕已久的学生会长时甚至有些手忙脚乱。

“嘿！晚上好！…哦我想说的是，没想到能在这里遇到你…柯克兰会长。”

亚瑟把手中的文件连同外套一起搁在一旁，他挽起袖子松了松脖子上的领带一边走向阿尔弗雷徳，那个可爱的美国男孩在强迫自己不往学生会长那露出来的漂亮锁骨那看。

“如果我没记错的话你是这届的新生代表阿尔弗雷徳•琼斯？很高兴见到你。”

亚瑟笑出声，捡起咕噜噜滚到他脚边的篮球对他扬了扬下巴。

“和我来一场吗？”

 

★国设 ★

“仅仅是这样，你就满意了吗？英/国。”美/国侧着身子躺在床上一手支住自己的脑袋看着这个与自己有特殊关系的国/家。

年长的那位背对着他套上一件衬衫，即使它已经被蹂躏得皱巴巴的难以徒手打理平整但好歹可以勉强遮住身上经过一夜欢愉留下来的令人遐想的各种痕迹。他从上而下把纽扣逐个扣上，修长的手指灵巧地把袖口上的那个端正扣好，还不忘使劲下拉遮住手腕的一圈红色。

“你还想怎么样呢？超/大/国先生。”

英/国转过脸，翠绿眸子里的淡漠好像刚刚沉迷于情欲的是另一个人一样。他加重音调，嘴角勾起的弧度像是赤裸裸的嘲弄，“在滚完床单后在你怀里睡下然后在阳光和你的早安吻下醒来？别闹了，我们的关系最多算个炮友，美/国，这不是从前。虽然我真的很疲倦想要现在就闭上眼睛好好睡一觉不过在结束会议后光是打一炮的时间就够久了——我还有飞机要赶。”

“我以为我们要比炮友更进一步，难道不说出来几千岁的老头子就不会明白吗？”

“这种话应该在更正式的场合下说出来，白痴。”亚瑟捡起地下的长裤并把它套上(他庆幸他的裤子还算能勉强穿出去)，然后拿过一边的皮带咔嗒扣上含糊地应了声。

“你就带着你那该死的矜持回去吧，英/格/兰。”

“回见，美/国。”

英/国出去了，还顺手带上了门。美/国泄气地趴在床上把脸埋进枕头里用力吸了一口气，上面残留的余香清清楚楚地告诉他刚刚确实有个见鬼的英国佬跟他做了一次然后跑掉。

★蒸汽朋克 ★

马儿的铁蹄踩在地面上奔跑发出的嗒嗒声和汽车发动机的轰鸣声交织在一起盖过了旁边铁铺叮叮当当的敲打声。

一个孩子冒冒失失地跑过来试图从路中间穿过去不免令人担忧，所幸他身材娇小动作灵活总算是有惊无险地来到了街对面，他脚不停歇，径直跑到一间不起眼的店铺门前熟练地转动上面的齿轮，谨慎地看了看周围没有人注意到他于是把门拉开一小块缝隙飞快钻了进去。

房间内部及其狭小昏暗，唯独角落有点暖黄的光晕透出，很难想象被喻为最强机械师的男人就住在这种地方。孩子摘下显得有些陈旧的帽子，随手把桌子上堆得满满当当的东西推到一起腾出一个空位得以让他把帽子搁下——连带着一张卷起的报纸。

做完这一切他跑到挡在唯一光源的男人身边，看着对方小心翼翼地旋上最后一颗螺丝然后停下来长长地呼出一口气，然后转身捏了捏一脸邀功的男孩的脸，手上黑乎乎的痕迹蹭上去像是一只毛色不一的花猫，这让他乐不可支地笑起来。

“别笑了，阿尔弗雷徳！”男孩有些气恼地瞪着他，这成功让笑声有些魔性的男人收起了玩闹的意思学着正经起来。

“亚瑟明天就要坐天空艇飞走了，这是我费尽千辛万苦才偷听到的——还差点被发现了！”男孩一脸得意，夸张地比划手臂试图说明情况有多凶险，得意洋洋的样子像是自己做了什么不得了的事情。

“知道了知道了。谢谢你我的小英雄。”阿尔弗雷徳懒洋洋地回答，一边抓起一块粗糙的角皂擦手，漫不经心的样子让稍矮的一方有些恨铁不成钢。

“你喜欢他那么久了再不主动出击就真的没机会了！”他气得跳脚，好像那个得不到真爱的是他一样。

“那不是喜欢，”阿尔弗雷徳纠正他，笑得一脸甜蜜：“是爱。”

“……”

“放心吧小家伙，我有足够的信心亚蒂爱我就像我爱他一样。”

“哎——”

要不然那位厉害得不得了的魔法师怎么可能没发现有个孩子在偷听呢，谨慎如他，出行的事宜不可能让别人听到——除非他刻意为之。

阿尔弗雷徳看着自己床头不落败的玫瑰笑出声。

是时候让这个“小密探”知道他们两情相悦了。

★花魁★

第一次见到那个盛名在外的亚瑟•柯克兰的时候，阿尔弗雷徳在和别人谈生意。青楼这种地方他一向是不太喜欢去的，空气里弥漫的胭脂香粉味，被烟雾模糊了的香艳景象，妓伶和客人之间的嘻哈调笑都是他平时不愿过多接触的。

但这是个谈生意的好地方。

“您今天可以大饱眼福了琼斯先生！柯克兰可不是想见就能见到的，上次我欲一睹芳颜恰逢他心情不好不接，只好多叫几个头牌陪我做补偿....”

“哇哦，那他可真有脾气。”阿尔弗雷徳笑吟吟地拿酒杯与兴致正浓的预备合作对象隔空相触正漫不经心地接了对方的话头。

“你看到就会知道他有没有资本了——瞧！他来了。”

阿尔弗雷徳顺势看去，撞上了一片点上莹火的森林。

然后发生什么了阿尔弗雷徳早已记不清，他只记得他的目光追随花魁比任何宝石都要耀眼的眸子，眼角有意无意化开的绯红胭脂，被简单发带约束的沙黄碎发，修长脖颈下精致锁骨，宽松衣袍下的曼妙腰肢，甚至踩着节拍起舞的光洁裸足，这一切都在撞击他心中不近男色的防线。

一见钟情说的就是如此吧。他想。

在多年后，阿尔弗雷徳怀抱着被做得迷迷糊糊浑身无力的亚瑟时，他从对方口中得知其实在更早以前亚瑟就看上他了，那次阿尔弗雷徳自以为的第一次相遇其实是他一首策划准备许久了的。

琼总：通通都是套路。(其实被套路得很开心

★天才x废物★

“亚瑟，亚瑟，为什么你不能笑一笑呢？”

阿尔弗雷徳撕下一页纸折成一个飞机让它飞向亚瑟。

亚瑟伸手试图接过但没有成功，那架纸飞机不偏不斜地直直撞上了他的鼻梁，惹得对面的美国男孩一阵大笑。他没有说话，只是撇撇嘴极力无视那独特的笑声和自己发烫的脸颊。他弯腰捡起那个小玩具展开，上面是让他看了头疼并且无法理解的复杂公式。亚瑟试图把它折回纸飞机的样子，但就算沿着折痕也难以将它复原。他于是自暴自弃地把皱巴巴的纸揉成一团，扯扯嘴角生硬地笑起来。

“哈哈。”

“是这样——你那个太难看啦！”阿尔弗雷徳不满地大喊并示范着露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“阿尔弗雷徳，我没法像你那样笑出来。毕竟在你已经能够用计算机编写程序并且熟练运用各种武器时我还对一加一等于几犯难。”亚瑟转过身坐在桌子上不去看他，语调平静但是让人心疼，“我不是你，‘天才’先生。我只是个失败品，会被淘汰的废材。”

背后再没说话声了，亚瑟松了口气的同时不能否认心里腾起的失落和无助。

然后他感受到背后一片温暖，一双手环过他的腰抱住了他。

——是阿尔弗雷徳。

“哇……！你干什么啊阿尔弗！”

阿尔弗雷徳下巴放在亚瑟肩上，偏过头在对方脸边亲了口成功看到亚瑟的脸迅速涨红。他无视了对方的挣扎，毕竟力量悬殊再怎么乱动都无济于事。于是亚瑟安静下来了，他侧头瞪着阿尔弗雷徳，如果除去那红得快要烧起来的脸的话这个眼神还是挺有威慑性的。

“我只是想抱抱你。”阿尔弗雷徳蹭蹭亚瑟的碎发回答让对方忍不住翻了个白眼。

“英雄是为了保护你才存在的哦！”

“谁、谁要你保护了！笨蛋……”

★kq★

国王有力的手指敲击在黑白的琴键上，快得惊人的手速甚至带出了残影，钢琴发出的沉闷乐声像是暴风雨夹杂雷电呼啸着想要摧毁一切——那是国王在宣泄他的不满。

奸诈的大臣用国王的名义向百姓苛捐杂税，发下去的对偏远地区的援资早在一层层的关卡中被扣剩不够塞牙缝的那么一点。人民抱怨声越来越大，居心叵测的某些人暗地做着准备打算随时起兵谋反，北方的梅花对这边虎视眈眈，方块随时看着这边的笑话，而红心按兵不动打算挑选最好的时机……

见鬼了的一切都在预想之中但却无力改变！

阿尔弗雷徳十指狠狠按在了琴键上钢琴顿时发出沉闷的呻吟，悲愤的旋律在房间里回荡。

突然，像是一缕清风吹过安抚国王烦乱的心绪，跃动的小提琴声满含生命力一下一下蹦跳着钻入阿尔弗雷徳的耳朵。仿佛眼前是雨后地面冒出的翠绿小苗，树木被打掉枝条的断裂处抽出了新的枝芽。

阿尔弗雷徳回过头，他的王后歪头半靠在肩上架着的一把小提琴上正专心于一场演奏。像是感受到了视线，亚瑟拉琴的小指一颤拉出了一串长音扬手的同时睁开眼睛，埋藏着森林的漂亮绿眸直直望进阿尔弗雷徳的眼里，然后他勾起嘴角，露出一个对方再熟悉不过的笑容。

——这是一个邀请。

阿尔弗雷徳心领神会，他转过身子面对钢琴深呼吸一次重新将手覆上去按下了一个琴键。

从此一发不可收拾，钢琴和小提琴声完美地融合在一起化解了刚刚满贯的戾气。一场淋漓尽致契合至极的演奏让国王心情畅快起来。

面包会有的。战争会结束的。人民会幸福的。

他的王后会协助他，实现携手复兴国度的誓言。

 

★哨向★

葱翠的森林与湛蓝的天空交映，洁白块状的云渐变着像边际隐去。飞鸟划过天际同时带来几声鸣叫呼唤同伴，湖边饮水的小鹿自以为没有猎人的虎视眈眈而悠然自得，不知名的鱼儿偶尔跃出水面汲取更多氧气。阿尔弗雷德停了下来扶着树干喘着粗气拭去脸上的汗珠愤愤地咒骂了一句。

作为[侦察者]的阿尔弗雷德扫荡附近一片区域本以为像以往一样毫无收获，但却不经意间感受到了一抹精神力的气息。他以为这是上面派下来的助手本想上前搭话顺便抱怨一下这该死的地方是如此无趣，但这缕不易察觉的精神力很快消失像是从未出现过似的，这引起阿尔弗雷德的疑心——这举动像是欲盖弥彰。

他希望这不是错觉并拔腿跟上，在这片几乎看不到人影的地方难得出现一名同样拥有特殊能力的哨兵或者向导这个发现让他大喜过望，如果对方愿意乖乖配合或许他们还可以好好聊上几句——然后把这个形迹可疑的人交给上级。

但是作为一个顶级哨兵阿尔弗雷德第一次感受到了吃力，他现在已经百分百确定那抹精神力确实曾经存在并且对方是一名向导——这是确凿无疑的事实！

好几次差点追上却被对方该死的能力——那是啥来着？类似于撕裂精神屏障？太他妈烦人！在第一次差点抓到对方的时候一瞬间好像精神屏障被破除猝不及防的眩晕和从四面八方涌入脑海的噪音让他差点跌倒在地——事实上他也确实跌倒了，他抱着自己的头颅痛苦地呻吟并且试图重新支起屏障——幸运的是这场可怕的折磨只持续了一小段时间，但这已经足够那个可爱又可恨的小向导跑远了。

那次失败让他有些痛恨自己的迟钝，明明知道同样是万中挑一的人却没有任何防备——或许是在通往顶级的路上过于畅通让这个帅气强大的哨兵难免地感到骄傲才遇到挫折，要知道，在这之前他没有过也没想象过在哨兵觉醒后会有那么狼狈的时候。

喔，好啊，来躲猫猫吗？

对方的速度惊人的快，至少阿尔弗雷德几乎没见过跑得这么快的向导，他绝对自信自己的速度但对方各种刁钻的躲避而且好像能知道他的位置一般不停转换逃跑的方向让他追了那么久仍是一无所获。他很好奇难道对方的精神体是一只兔子？？

在第二次找到对方时他已经做好了准备防范对方那见鬼的能力但还是不可避免地造成了短暂的精神恍惚但这次的痛苦并没有第一次的那么剧烈——或许是多加了防范？不过阿尔弗雷德更希望这是对方能力的限制。但这次他看到了对方的脸——即使只是那么短的一刹那可是那双漂亮得超过任何他见过的宝石的绿眼睛和上面粗过常人的眉毛深刻地映在他的脑海。

 

★魔导师×魔物★

这是一场混战，空气中弥漫着血液的腥味，呼吸间鼻腔内涌入扬起的尘土让粗糙的质感深入气管造成不适，但这是已经没有人管这些了——他们杀红了眼，口中喊着助威的呼声，原本生龙活虎能肆意谈笑的战友倒在地上不管死没死透都被飞快踏过的己方的、敌方的坐骑踩踏拉扯将内脏挤压、肉体扭曲。血液在地上肆意攀爬汇聚成河，战士们快要忘记了这场争斗的初衷，是为了保护家园？是为了争夺资源？亦或者是其他的各种各样的理由，只是知道不顾一切地冲上前厮杀。哪怕战友倒地也没有时间伤心——下一个就会是自己，这是每个人都有的觉悟。

魔法师释放的各种魔法令人眼花缭乱，牧师在战场最后面吟唱防护，刺客潜行到阵后试图为这些烦人的治疗者们好好来一下但很快被守护者们识破来个精准的一招致命干掉那些脆皮。战士高举加成过的巨剑冲刺，骑士的盾牌与矛锋接触发出叮的脆响。地下不知何时冒出的法阵大放光芒，不属于这片大陆的魔物吼叫着撕裂身边的一切活物。

阿尔弗雷德吟唱咒语不断召唤出各类战斗型魔物，飓风环绕在他身边吹起袍子鼓起衣料纷飞但这不影响法术效果，作为并不多见的魔导师中稀有的召唤型魔导师，他的责任艰巨，在战场上的魔物起到的杀伤力是重要的一环。

他已经摇摇欲坠，巨大的消耗还有精神力的流失让他视野有些模糊。在念完最后一个咒符他总算停下来歇歇，大口大口地呼吸混杂粉粒的污浊空气试图从中获取氧气。身边环绕的飓风被对方法师的火球轰炸出一个缺口，一直盯着这边却畏惧飓风可怕的杀伤力的战士瞄准时机冲了进来，阿尔弗雷德低低地咒骂一句举起辅助差不多被他当拐杖的法杖冲上去打算和对方对撸，对面的战士有点懵逼搞毛啊你他妈一个魔导师拿着法杖和剑干？？？就在这愣神的期间他的头就离开了自己的身体死前脸上的表情写满了震惊。

“亚瑟——我自己能干掉他。”

“拉倒吧笨蛋。”

看上去是刚刚才出现的身后有着巨大蝠翼的男人甩了甩手上的鲜血露出了厌恶的表情，他向阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，踹掉了脚边的尸体一边做着手势给飓风护罩填补漏缺。

这是阿尔弗雷德召唤出的——人形魔物，亚瑟·柯克兰。

阿尔弗雷德喘着气看着亚瑟的背影，对方好像永远都那么整齐洁净的衣服已经被血液染成更深的颜色，衣服被划开露出里面触目惊心的伤口，有些还露出了森森白骨。与人形魔物的强大形成正比的是他和人类脆弱程度差不多的肉体。阿尔弗雷德看着很是揪心。

“亚瑟，这场战斗结束，你就回去吧。”

“别傻了，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德心情很复杂，他不知道是应该开心还是揪心。

唯一可以肯定的是，他绝对、绝对舍不得亚瑟。

“那我命令你回去。”

“我们没有签订主仆契约，我没有必要完全听从你的命令。”

阿尔弗雷德感到一阵挫败，他拿这个魔物没辙。

“结束后我会离开。”

“你们这边的牧师只会让我的伤势更重而已，我得去找王耀，我记得他就在这个位面。”

“……喔。”

修补好了屏障的漏洞，亚瑟拍打翅膀准备离开，而手却被拉住。他回头看，阿尔弗雷德明亮的蓝眼睛在闪闪发光，“打完后，我们一起去吧。”

亚瑟张了张嘴，然后对阿尔弗雷德微笑，“好。”

这个flag可能竖得有点高

★警察设定★

“都别过来！”一个男人把刀架在自己脖子上，对着一圈围观群众歇斯底里地喊，像是为了表现自己话里的真实性似的把那闪着寒光的刀往自己脖子的方向偏了偏狠下心侧了刀锋很快出了血痕。

这比语言更有效果地威慑住了人们，看见不再逼近的脚步他眼里闪过一丝不易察觉的得意。他慢慢后退，一边大声嚷嚷试图转移别人的注意力。

“我已经没了妻子，现在孩子也离我而去，我想我再没存在下去的意义了……我就想找个地方，静静地死去，难道连这点愿望你们都不可以给我吗？——给一个失去了人生至爱的可怜的男人？！”

“你可以试一试，如果你下得去手的话，先生。”

在喧闹的人群中插入一个声音，音量不大却显得尤为突出。

身着笔挺制服的警官从人群后方进入，人群很配合地让开了一条道路。

“这样可不会马上死，动脉和静脉被切断，气管被切断还是小事，脑部血液无法循环可以立即造成休克，直到血流尽脑死亡为止，这时候心跳可能还在，但是已经导致脑死亡，无法抢救。如果你希望死的快一点的话，至少要把脖子切去三分之一，因为大动脉隐藏在深一些的地方。那时候不仅血会溅起两层楼那么高，而且你的大脑会保持一段时间的清醒，这样的痛苦，先生你愿意试试吗？”

亚瑟抬了抬帽檐面不改色地说出一大堆理论知识然后站定——在人群的最前方，好好地看看这个愚蠢的男人。

“我当然敢，警察先生。”

“你不会，”亚瑟扬眉牵动眼角上挑随即自信地笑了起来，“因为自杀只是你的幌子，逃脱才是真正目的。”

“就算你是警察也不能这么污蔑人吧！”

“就算你加大嗓门掩饰内心的慌乱，也是无济于事的。”亚瑟不紧不慢地说着，死死盯着对方的脸试图从他细微的面部表情的变化寻找突破口，一边不动声色地拉近距离。

“你开始流汗了。”亚瑟一边计算能够准确得手的距离一边不断施加威压，在捕捉到对方一瞬间的颤抖后突然抬高了音调高声宣扬——

“现在，我们已经掌握了足够的物证和口供，就等你自己站不住阵脚——我以涉嫌故意伤害并将受害人致死的严重罪名逮捕你，杰瑞·霍斯金！”

亚瑟迈出步子像只猎豹一样窜了出去并迅速从腰间抽出手铐，抬腿往他的蛋的部分狠狠踢去！

这一击很快得手，一般男人觉得受不了这样的巨大痛楚，在霍斯金条件反射性地捂住下档哀嚎的同时亚瑟抓住他拿刀的手用力握紧反扭迫使对方丢了刀，在那玩意儿咣当落地后抓紧机会把甚至还没有反应过来的霍斯金的双手反剪在他身后用手铐拷住，并往对方膝盖窝踹了下去强迫他跪在地上。

亚瑟轻轻喘着气，不忘抬起一只脚压在对方背上，一只手抓住他后脑勺的头发一只手拿手枪抵住对方的脑袋，确定霍斯金没有任何反抗的余地长出一口气，并警告他，“别轻举妄动，从目前掌握的罪证来看我完全可以将你就地正法——没人会怜悯一个杀了自己亲儿子的禽兽！”

静了许久的人群终于反应过来，爆发出一阵欢呼声。

“妈的...别开玩笑了！”

没等亚瑟反应过来，霍斯金低吼一声身子往下一沉旋身一记扫堂腿踹向亚瑟仅立在地上的单腿，亚瑟一时间重心不稳放松了手上的力道向后倒去。霍斯金看准时机站起抬腿侧劈对着警官的侧腰扫去一下把对方掀翻在地，而那把掌握关键的手枪则被踢飞。

亚瑟背部和侧腰遭受了剧烈冲击酸痛不已，但他挣扎着想要尽最快的速度爬起可是又一个重击落在了被横劈过的腰上，毫不留情的攻击让亚瑟只是张着嘴发不出声音甚至连蜷成一团的力气都没有，仿佛身体被掏空浑身无力唯有背部和腰际的疼痛刺激着神经。

“不是很嚣张吗，嗯？警官！就算掌握了罪证又如何，那个女人和那个孽种早该死了！哈哈哈哈哈哈....”

嚣张的大笑很快戛然而止。

“你也很嚣张喔？杀人犯先生。再动一下就让你脑袋开花★”

身后传来子弹上膛的声音，冰凉的物什抵在霍斯金脑后——这是今天第二次，但像是毒蛇缠绕一样的恐俱让他颤抖不已地停下所有动作。

亚瑟看着霍斯金身后的另一个蓝眼睛的警官露出了胜利的笑容。

我可不是一个人在战斗啊。

★恶龙勇士★

刀身深深没入肉体，衣料被浸成深色，模糊的水渍逐渐扩散。

亚瑟跨坐在阿尔弗雷德身上，握住刀柄的手不住颤抖，他大口喘息，睁大的眼睛已经干涩到流不出泪水。

匕首末端的蓝宝石闪耀着被月光折射出来的光芒。

他、杀死了这头[臭名昭著]的恶龙。

然后他应该像所有人想的那样，挖出它的心脏作为胜利品举高四处炫耀，收集它的血液倒入高脚杯像品尝美酒一样喝完，剥了它的皮做成盔甲，拔了它的牙丢到黑市拍出高价——

做不到啊、那么残忍的……事情。被冠予恶龙的名号、仅仅是因为[非我族类其心必异]，胡掰出的种种劣迹。

【那个……下面那个粗眉毛，英雄下不来了可以帮帮我吗？】

【才不是因为胖！都是肌肉喔！你来摸一摸就知道啦XDDDD】

【亚蒂悄悄告诉你我是一条龙哦——没错，没错，那上面贴的画像就是我！不过画得太丑了，英雄比那帅气多了！哎话说满大街都是……他们是不是被英雄的帅气迷倒了NAHAHAHAHA】

【我的弱点啊——就是心脏这里，嗯，来摸摸看？】

【亚瑟，我爱你。】

还真是……一只笨蛋啊。

“嘿…我说…我可没想到能这么轻易杀死你啊…笨蛋阿尔弗。”

“我没说过吧，我也爱你……白痴。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈英雄就知道你会被我的帅气迷倒，我也爱你喔！还有亚瑟你眉毛都皱成一团了超搞笑诶哈哈哈哈！”

亚瑟一脸惊恐地看着这个刚刚还一脸苍白要死、现在突然像往常一样活力满满甚至还有闲心嘲笑他的眉毛的阿尔弗雷德，低头瞅瞅手上的匕首然后拔出来再狠狠插进去。

“嗷嗷疼疼疼亚蒂你干嘛啊啊——！！！！”

“啊，活的。”亚瑟一脸淡定地抹去脸上被溅到的血，“所以说弱点是骗人的？”

“啊哈哈哈英雄可还要活着拯救世界喔！适当的苦肉计是必须的，而且才和亚蒂做过一次怎么能就这么死了？你还说过要给我生一窝小龙呢——哇啊啊啊亚蒂你干嘛！！！！”

亚瑟冷漠拔刀任凭阿尔弗雷德的血液喷涌而出，然后捧过对方的脸恶狠狠地吻上去。

“错了，笨蛋。你应该说——”

“我也爱你，亚瑟·柯克兰。”

邪恶的巨龙诱惑了勇敢的骑士，这大概是它做过的唯一坏事。

★兄弟逆转 ★

 

“因为是哥哥，所以会比弟弟大♂哦！”

“笨蛋闭嘴！！！！”

亚瑟不想和阿尔弗雷徳说话，并双颊爆红地糊了对方一脸司康饼。

★主人x桌宠 ★

阿尔弗雷徳收到本田菊给他的一个文件，怀着好奇心移动鼠标点开，下载时间太漫长他选择去看慢威英雄。

直到晚上他打开电脑想要玩些什么时，他发现他的桌面有一个团成一团的小东西。

哎……上午的时候有这东西吗？

他用鼠标戳了戳那团不明物体，然后看到它往旁边挪了挪，于是他锲而不舍地继续戳，里面发出了声气急败坏的“别碰我！笨蛋！”

哇……这可爱的口音和语气……

然后那团东西很不情愿地蠕动了几下站起来面向阿尔弗雷徳，一个金发绿眼的Q版形象人物出现在他面前。

“那么久都不理我现在讨好也没有！笨蛋！”

……可爱！！！

阿尔弗雷徳捂住鼻子这么想。

★杀人魔x吸血鬼★

 

那个戴着白面具的人拖着的电锯滴滴答答地往下滴落血液和肉碎，深色和浅色的红交织在一起显得狰狞可怖。标志性的白面具溅上了血液，被染成暗色的风衣被风吹起，他停在天台，不忘带上门。

赫赫有名的杀人魔喘着气掀开了面具，那下面的面孔年轻英俊得不像个身负数百条人命的杀人犯。他抬起脸，露出了他惯用的再阳光不过的笑容——

“找到你了！”

风扬起立在天台边缘上的男人的披风，这个人身板如此纤细不由得令人担心起他会不会被上面的狂风吹跑。披风被气流吹得鼓起像是要带跑他，而亚瑟只是抱起双臂毫不在意的样子带着点讥讽的笑看向阿尔弗雷德。

“很好，你完成了第一步。我是亚瑟·柯克兰——一个吸血鬼。这是你的奖励。”

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯！”蓝眼睛的大男孩欢快地回答他，“我的名字——礼尚往来。”

亚瑟挑挑眉——虽然这个动作放在他粗得令人发笑的眉毛上让阿尔弗雷德有些忍俊不禁，但他习惯性地无视了这个在他漫长的生命里经历过无数次的对他身上特点的嘲笑。

这个吸血鬼张开双臂，那要被风刮跑的即视感越来越强了。

“下一步，找到我，三天之内。”

“那奖励是什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德的语气和神情像个向大人讨要糖果的孩子。

“三天之内找不到我就是我吸干你，”亚瑟似笑非笑地看着他，“反之，还是我吸♂干你。”

然后他向后倒去，阿尔弗雷德跑到刚刚对方还站着的地方往下看，那个活生生的吸血鬼已经不见踪影。

“哇……还真是有诱惑力。”

之后亚瑟被干了个爽

★狼米眉兔★

 

森林里有一只狼。这没什么特别的。但是这只狼养了一只兔子。这就很匪夷所思了。

阿尔弗雷徳甩着尾巴乐呵呵地给粗眉毛的小兔子投喂红萝卜，忍不住伸手摸了摸那毛茸茸的耳朵。嗯，手感棒极了。

“亚蒂快点长大就可以被我吃掉了。”

正在啃萝卜的亚瑟忽地心里一凉。

具体是哪种吃就不得而知了【笑】。

★城管x小摊主 ★

亚瑟很不解，甚至想破罐子破摔跟这个笑得有一点点迷人的城管大打一架。

“为什么你每次都只抓我一个？？”再次被逮着的亚瑟揪着阿尔弗雷德的领带，恶狠狠地作势要挥拳过去。

“哇哦、袭警可是罪加一等！冷静，亲爱的。作为公正的城管，当然是不管是谁都照抓不误啦！”

才怪！亚瑟悲愤地瞪着抓自己不放的蓝眼睛城管，“你这样我怎么挣钱养活自己？？”

阿尔弗雷徳眨眨眼，“那我养你就好了。”

哦。

…

什么？

这是告白吗？还是求婚？？

等等清醒过来柯克兰！别被男色诱惑！

于是他假装镇定，清了清嗓子看着较高的美国人说：“靠你我怎么吃得饱？”

“今晚我会让你吃饱的，甜心。就算你哭着说够了我也不会停下来哦★”

……这是性/骚/扰吗。

亚瑟一脸惊恐强行掩饰刚刚因为这句话而有些小兴奋。

好吧听起来挺诱人的……

哪里不对

★双总裁★

“K公司已经被我收购，这里的全部都属于英雄了——当然，包括你，柯克兰总裁。”

★up主 ★

当阿尔弗雷徳发现自己的室友柯克兰是他最喜欢的唱见红茶的惊吓不亚于亚瑟被暗恋几年的室友表白时受到的惊喜。

【诶今天红茶的声音好像有点沙哑】


End file.
